Sands
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: Berawal dari toples transparan berisi pasir dan kerang, rambut hitam dua anak manusia itu memudar bersama. [CheolSoo] [Seungcheol & Jisoo] [GS] #TahunBaru #ProjectSatuTemaTSSVT #Loveedensor


**Sands**

 _by : Loveedensor_

Choi Seungcheol | Hong Jisoo

 _ **GS!**_

* * *

Seungcheol mengerang keras, tak mempedulikan orang orang menatap heran di sekitarnya. Seharusnya ia berada di rumah, menikmati secangkir ginseng hangat dari sang ibu. Seharusnya ia berkumpul dengan keluarganya, merayakan tahun baru bersama. Tetapi, di sinilah dia sekarang, pantai Heundae di musim dingin antara pergantian tahun. Menyusuri bibir pantai dari ujung ke ujung.

Seungcheol menendang pasir di kakinya penuh emosi. "Ugh sialan!" Umpatnya penuh tenaga.

Seungcheol sedang mencari toples tansparan kecil, berisi pasir dan kerang kecil, miliknya. Dengan kekurang ajaran adik sepupunya yang dengan ceroboh menjatuhkan toples itu. Dan Sengcheol rela kedinginan demi mencari toples kecil kesayangannya. Terdengar konyol memang, tapi itu adalah kenang-kenangan dari neneknya.

"Ya Tuhan, kemana lagi aku harus mencari?" Seungcheol menjambak rambutnya keras.

Ia memilih istirahat sejenak, menemukan kedai kopi di ujung jalan. Memesan secangkir _americano_ dan meminumnya pelan.

" _Umma_! Lihat, aku menemukan ini."

Seungcheol mengamati gadis di depan _counter_ tempat kopi di buat, ia terpana, cantik sekali. Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu pandangannya turun menuju genggaman tangan gadis itu. Itu toples pasir miliknya! Seungcheol menghampiri perlahan.

"Maaf nona, anda menemukan toples pasir itu dimana?"

Gadis itu memandang Seungcheol dan toples pasir di genggamannya bergantian."Apa ini milikmu?" Seungcheol sedikit tersentak, ia kira ia akan mendapat tatapan tak percaya. Tetapi ia malah mendapati senyuman manis dan mata berbinar riang di hadapannya. Seungcheol menggangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, beri aku bukti bahwa ini milikmu!" Tantangnya.

"Kau tak percaya? Ku pikir kau percaya tadi!" Gusarnya.

"Aku mencoba percaya, tapi kau harus membuktikan bahwa ini milikmu!"

"Baiklah! Di bawah toples itu ada ukiran namaku, Choi Seungcheol!"

Gadis itu memeriksa bagian bawah toples itu.

"Baiklah Choi Seungcheol, namaku Hong Jisoo."

Seungcheol menyambut uluran jabat tangan yang mengaku bernama Hong Jisoo ini heran.

"Kalau begitu, apa saja kerang yang diisi di dalam toples ini?"

" _Oh God! It's not that easy!_ " Erang Seungcheol pelan. "Baiklah, bagaimana dengan sambil berjalan di bibir pantai, kusebutkan kerang-kerang yang ada di toples itu!"

"Wow! Wow! Kau mengajakku kencan Tuan Choi?"

Mata Seungcheol melebar. "Ya! Aku hanya sedang suntuk dan perlu jalan-jalan!" Gusarnya.

"Ku fikir kau lelah setelah menyusuri bibir pantai." Jisoo cemberut.

"Jisoo-ya, sana jalan-jalan. Toh toples itu bukan milikmu. Kembalikan saja, mungkin bayaran kau menemukannya mendapat jalan-jalan di pergantian tahun dengan pemuda tampan." Wanita paruh baya di belakang _counter_ menyahut dengan nada menggoda.

"Jaga Jisoo Seungcheol-ah! _Ahjumma_ akan membuatkanmu _cake_ stroberi. Pergilah!" Usirnya.

"Lho? _Umma_ mengenalnya dari mana?"

Jisoo tak mendapat jawaban, karena tanganya digenggam untuk diseret Seungcheol.

"Aku pelanggan tetap di kedai milik _umma_ mu, dan sekarang aku tau mengapa _ahjumma_ seringkali memintaku menjadi menantunya?"

"Hah? Apa katamu?" Jisoo mengernyit heran.

"Aku mencari toples itu sedari tiga hari yang lalu, 'mungkin yang akan menemukan adalah calon jodohmu, Seungcheol-ah. Dan aku berharap itu putriku'. Begitu kata _ahjumma_."

"Aku bingung! Ah sudahlah toh ini memang milikmu." Jisoo menyerahkan toples kecil itu pada Seungcheol.

Tepat ketika genggaman tangan mereka bertemu bunyi gong pertanda pergantian tahun baru dan serbuan kelap-kelip kembang api berbaur begitu indah di langit pantai Heundae. Jisoo melihatnya takjub, ia senang sekali. Dan Seungcheol terpana dengan wajah manis Jisoo di depannya. Matanya merefleksikan kembang api yang membuat Seungcheol jatuh, jatuh cinta.

Jisoo memandang tautan tangan mereka mencoba untu melepaskan, tetapi tak bisa.

"Ku rasa, aku jatuh cinta padamu Hong Jisoo." Seungcheol menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Ya! Hong Jisoo, di pergantian tahun berikutnya dan setelahnya hingga akhir nanti, mari kita lewati bersama. Mari kita mencoba saling mencintai. Dan biarkan bertumbuh seiring bertambahnya umur bumi." Seungcheol menggenggam tangan itu pelan.

Jisoo terdiam sejenak, mengamati bagaimana sempurnanya genggaman tangan mereka. Sejujurnya Jisoo sering mendengar bagaimana _umma_ nya begitu bersemangat menceritakan pemuda yang dengan lancangnya memberikan pernyataan cinta dan, ugh apakah Jisoo boleh bilang itu lamaran? Pipi Jisoo memerah dengan cantiknya. Dan dengan yakin Jisoo menjawab,

" _Umma_ sering menceritakan tentangmu, dan melihat binar di mata _umma_ , aku yakin kau memiliki hati yang baik. Jadi, ayo kita jalani bersama. Di tahun berikutnya dan setelahnya, hingga akhir nanti." Jisoo menggenggam kembali tangan kekar yang terasa begitu hangat. Dengan senyuman dan pipi yang memerah malu yang tak luntur dari keduanya.

Di pergantian tahun baru, di pantai dingin Heundae, di antara ribuan kembang api. Seungcheol menemukan toples kenangan miliknya. Dan memiliki hadiah terindah sepanjang masa yang selalu menjadi miliknya, Hong Jisoo, balahan jiwanya.

.

.

Jisoo menaikkan selimut milik Arin hingga sebatas lehernya. Gadis mungil itu tertidur sesaat setelah pesta kembang api, untuk merayakan pergantian tahun baru selesai.

Jisoo menangkap sosok lelaki yang telah menemani hidupnya, berdiri di daun pintu kamar cucunya. Choi Seungcheol, menghampiri nenek dari cucu cucunya pelan. Mengusap pelan rambut yang kian memutih seluruhnya. Menggenggam tangan keriput penuh cinta milik belahan jiwanya. Memeluknya dan membawanya untuk menyongsong hari hari baru yang akan selalu mereka bagi bersama.

.

Kkeut

.

 _Glad to see you all guys, seneng banget bisa ikut project satu tema lagi dari TSS. Dan aku sedang kangen CheolSoo akhir akhir iniii... hohoho. Terima kasih untuk uri lovely Family... TSS. Ailavyu Famzzz *big heart*😘😘_

 _Fighting untuk TSS! Fighting juga untuk semuanya!_

 _See you later... 😊😊_


End file.
